


In Perpetuum

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU - late S4/early S5ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Summary: Giles has been away and is running late.  Buffy finally explains an aversion.  Giles has questions.Follow up toA New Chapter, A New Book
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Summer of Giles





	In Perpetuum

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Summer of Giles 2020](https://summer-of-giles.dreamwidth.org/). Special thanks to A for looking over this for me.

Giles pulled the keys from his pocket as he glanced at his watch. He sighed heavily, knowing he was running late. His saving grace was that there was a 90% chance that Buffy would be running late as well. He quickly opened the door and slipped inside.

Hands were on him instantly, gripping his jacket and shoving him against the door. He grunted as he lost his balance, his heart racing with sudden fear. Before he could form any questions, one of the hands moved from his jacket to the back of his neck, pulling him down.

As a tongue pushed into his mouth, he groaned…his fear instantly dissipating. He sucked the proffered tongue hungrily, a moan rumbling deep in his chest as the hands moved to his waist. He pulled from the kiss, staring in surprise as the hands quickly unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans.

“Buffy…”

“Shh.” She ordered, pulling his erection out and wrapping her fingers around the warm shaft. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

“It’s only been two days.” He ground out as she started stroking him. 

“And you’re all I’ve been able to think about.” She whispered, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. She smiled as the sound of the back of his head hitting the door resonated in the room. “It’s dangerous for patrols…”

He swallowed and lifted his hand to her cheek. “Are you alright?”

“Mm-hm, just…super horny.” She smiled as he stared into her eyes. “You know what I mean?”

“Like the world is going to end if I’m not inside of you soon?”

“Ah…so you _do_ know what I mean.” She laughed softly, leaning up to place a kiss at the base of his throat. 

“Ah…fuck…” He murmured, tilting his head slightly to give her better access to the side of his neck as her mouth moved along his skin. 

He felt her teeth nip at his neck and then she was gone. He opened his eyes, just in time to see her drop to her knees in front of him. “Buffy…”

She looked up at him and shook her head. “Shh…”

“You don’t – ”

“You having trouble with the concept of ‘shh’?” She grinned, and then lifted his cock up so she could run her tongue along the underside. 

“I just…I didn’t think you…” He breathed heavily as he watched her take him into her mouth. “Buffy…”

She sucked gently, reaching out to take hold of his hand with hers. He licked his lips as they laced their fingers together. His free hand moved to the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek as she slid her mouth up and down along his length. 

He inhaled deeply, focusing on not thrusting his hips against her. She imagined his eyes darkening, then glazing over…wishing the light was on so she could watch them. The soft glow of the light in the hallway cast barely enough light for her to see him here at the front door. 

His fingers tightened around hers as he slid the fingers of his other hand into her hair. She moaned softly as he gently guided her to take him deeper. His eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the door, biting his lip as she pushed him closer to orgasm. 

She felt his fingers tremble against her scalp. She sucked harder and suddenly he was groaning her name. He forced his eyes open and stared down at her, cursing loudly as he came. He gasped loudly as she swallowed, pulling back until she held the head between her lips. 

He felt her tongue bathe the sensitive flesh. “Jesus, Buffy…”

She smiled up at him, carefully holding the softening shaft as she pulled her mouth from him. “Okay?”

“What the hell was that?” He asked, staring at her in confusion.

“Well, here in America we call it a blowjob…”

“My meaning was more…what brought that on? I’m very well aware of what just happened.” He chuckled softly.

He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, groaning as he swept his tongue inside of her mouth. He held her hips, guiding her into the living room. He pulled from the kiss and gently pushed her onto the sofa, dropping to his knees in front of her.

“My turn?”

She shook her head, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. “That was just for you…”

They kissed slowly for long minutes before he sat back on his heels and looked into her eyes. She glanced down, a smirk on her face. He followed her gaze and cleared his throat, carefully tucking his cock back into his jeans and refastening them. 

“What brought that on, Buffy?” He asked, his hands resting on her thighs.

“Guys like it, right? I mean…well, you liked it, didn’t you?”

“I think it’s very obvious that I did, love.”

“Well, that’s what brought it on. I just wanted to do something for you.”

He regarded her closely for a moment and then sighed softly. “And the, uh…super horniness?”

“I came when you did. It’s all good.” She answered quickly.

“Buffy…” He swallowed and gently rubbed his fingers over her thighs. “I think this is something we should talk about.”

“Isn’t it enough for me to say that I just don’t want you to?”

“It was.” He whispered, moving to sit next to her on the sofa. “Until now. Because I don’t want you to do things that you’re not comfortable with…even if you’re doing something for me because it’s something I’ll like. Do you understand what I mean?”

“I’m comfortable doing it for you, Giles.” She took hold of his hand and played with his fingers. “I wouldn’t have come too if I wasn’t comfortable with it.”

“I’m not asking because I’m hoping you’ll allow me to…taste you. I’m asking because I’m concerned. Is it something you just don’t like? Or that you’ve never done? Or…”

“I’ve done it before.” She replied, staring at his fingers. “Twice.”

“What happened?” He asked quietly, somewhat worried about her response. 

“Nothing.” She scoffed, twisting the onyx signet ring on his pinky. “Well, the first time. It was a big fat nothing. I didn’t see the point in it and couldn’t understand why Willow thinks it’s so amazing. And Parker is a noisy eater and the sound really turned me off.”

Giles smirked lightly. His smirk faded as she continued, still focusing her gaze on his fingers. She traced a scar on the inside of his right ring finger as she exhaled slowly.

“Riley wanted to…I said no.” She furrowed her brow as her fingers stopped moving along his. “He waited until I was asleep…and then he did it. And when I didn’t come in the time that he thought I should have, he bit my clit – ”

Giles’ jaw clenched as he stared at her. “He did what?”

“He bit my – ”

“No. The first part.” He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. “While you were _asleep_? And you hadn’t given your consent…”

“Giles, it wasn’t like that…” 

“It’s _very_ much like that.” Giles countered. “But, I also don’t understand the biting.”

She lifted her eyes finally and arched an eyebrow at him. “You’ve bitten me.”

“I’ve…nibbled enthusiastically…in areas that you find pleasurable. With your permission. I’ve never done anything with you that you haven’t consented to being done.”

She was quiet for a moment and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. As she pulled back, she looked into his eyes. 

“You make me really want to consider trying it again.”

He sighed as he began to calm, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. “If you decide that you’d like to try it again…please let me know.”

“I will…I promise.”

He gave her a gentle nod and smiled. “I hate noisy eaters too…”

She bit her lip and shifted closer to him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Not pushing…or demanding…or just…taking.” She exhaled slowly and looked up into his eyes. “Even though I know it’s something you really want.”

“ _You_ are what I want, Buffy.” He whispered. 

“I’m also sorry.”

His brow furrowed as he shook his head. “Whatever for?”

“I sat here and told you why I don’t like it…not even ten minutes after doing pretty much the exact same thing to you.”

“What?”

“I didn’t even give you a chance to say anything, I just…took it.”

“It’s not the same, love.” He shook his head quickly when she started to disagree. “You specifically told Riley that it was something you didn’t like – and he ignored that and thought only of himself. I never once said it was something I don’t like…nor have I ever requested you not do it. My consent was given to you the first night we were together and I never revoked it. I just didn’t want you to do it because you thought it was something you _should_ do.”

“But, you really want to…”

He sighed softly and lifted his hand to her cheek. “If and when you’re ready, yes. But, only then. I’ll not push, I’ll not try to convince you that you’ll enjoy it, I’ll not mention it. I know how you feel – and you’re the only person who will know if those feelings change. Me trying to convince you isn’t going to make that happen. So if they do, you’ll need to let me know.”

She nodded, smiling as he pulled her closer to him. He curled his arm around her as she rested her head against his chest. They were quiet for a few minutes…his fingers curling strands of her hair as she listened to his heart.

“You surprised me, you know.” She said softly, as if she were talking to herself.

“Hm?”

“When you kissed me after. That really surprised me.”

His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the top of her head. “Why?”

“Because your dick was in my mouth…you came in – ”

He moved quickly, but gently…tilting her face towards him so he could look into her eyes. “I have half a mind to hunt him down. For making you think so little of yourself…for thinking only of himself when…”

He took a deep breath and did his best to soften his eyes. “I love you, Buffy. I love every single thing about you.”

“Doesn’t mean you’d want to taste you in my mouth…” When his eyes darkened slightly, her eyes widened. “And that turned you on?”

“ _You_ turn me on.” He whispered.

“But, you…like it?” She paused, glancing at his lips. “Riley thought it was gross.”

“Pillock.” He murmured.

“Giles…”

“He _is_ a pillock, Buffy. Not because he didn’t like something or thought that it was gross. People are entitled to their opinions. I find creamed spinach _gross_ , but many people don’t. The fact that he made _you_ feel that it was dirty or unacceptable is what makes him a pillock. In _this_ case.”

“In this case?”

“There are many instances of him being a pillock.” 

“You’re sweet.”

“For finding your ex to be a – ”

She interrupted him with a laugh as she shook her head. “No, that’s not what I mean.”

“Oh…”

“I mean, yeah…you’re sweet, but I meant – you _taste_ sweet.”

“I, uh…eat a lot of fruit…” He replied, unsure of exactly what to say. 

“I love you.” She whispered emotionally after a moment. 

“Can you stay tonight?” He asked, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. “I know you have an early class in the morning, but…”

“You gonna keep me up all night?” She questioned teasingly.

He chuckled and glanced at the clock. “A couple of hours, maybe? I mainly just don’t want you to leave tonight.”

“Oh, you’ve missed me too!”

“I miss you when I _haven’t_ been gone for a couple of days.”

Her smile faded slightly as she regarded him closely. “What do you mean?”

“This book we’re working on… _our_ book. I’m wondering if maybe it’s time to start a new chapter.” 

She vaguely registered the nervousness in his tone, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, she asked a very important question.

“Huh?”

“I think this would be…chapter four, maybe five?”

“Giles…”

He continued, as if she hadn’t said his name.

“Number doesn’t matter…not really, of course. It’s not as if our lives are a story and things have to happen in a specific order with specific timing and…”

“What the hell are you even talking about?” She asked, interrupting his ramble.

“I’d like…well, I was wondering if…um…” He laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Why are you so nervous?” She tilted her head slightly, placing her hand on his chest.

“Because I don’t really know how to ask you to move in with me.”

“After everything that’s happened since you walked through the door, you’re nervous about _that_?”

“Well, yes. That would be a fairly large step in our relationship and I actually haven’t lived with anyone in many years, so…” He paused and furrowed his brow. “And I suddenly realise that I didn’t actually _ask_ you. But, you don’t seem overly surprised by the notion.”

“Next logical step.” She smiled warmly at him. “Never in a million years would I have thought you’d be nervous asking me that.”

“You do remember how we even started this, don’t you?”

She laughed, nodding as she leaned into him and kissed him. “I should consider myself lucky that you didn’t scream it at me?”

“Or ignore it.” He replied with a grin. “Will you? Move in?”

“That means waking up every morning with you, taking turns making dinner, you having tea and biscuits ready when I get in from patrol…arguing about how much closet space I need, how I squeeze the toothpaste tube, how much _stuff_ I have?” She smiled as he nodded slowly. “And making love at three in the morning when one of us wakes up for whatever reason?”

“It also means that there’ll be no more hot showers for me or you getting out of training…” He added with a glint of amusement in his eye.

“Oh, that’s the real reason, isn’t it?” She asked, pretending to be offended.

He pulled her onto his lap, sighing happily as she draped her arms over his shoulders. “Yes, absolutely. My desire to be pummelled until I’m black and blue at bizarre times of day is the main motivation for my proposal.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Proposal?”

His eyes widened, his fingers tightening on her hips. “Oh, uh…not…no, no. Proposal, as in…an idea or, or an offer. Not, not, um…not…”

He trailed off as she began to laugh. He stared at her for a moment and then exhaled a deep breath.

“Bloody hell, Buffy. You’re going to give me a heart attack one day…”

“So, how does this work? I move in and we see how that goes and then maybe, we can talk about other… _proposals_ …at a later date?”

“Proposals? As in… _plural_?”

“Yeah, you know…dog, cat, maybe a house, baby, some fruit trees out in the back yard.”

“What?”

“Fruit trees. You like fruit. We could grow our own lemons, limes, oranges…maybe an apple and a pear tree. Ooh…what about a cherry tree? I love cherries…”

“A baby?”

“Babies don’t grow on trees, Giles.” She said teasingly.

He ignored the tease. “Do you want a baby?”

She paused and then shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know. Maybe? I hadn’t really given it much thought before…was never with the right person. Until now.”

“I’m the right person to have a baby with?” He asked incredulously.

“Well, if children are going to be had…shouldn’t they be had with the person you intend to spend the rest of your life with?” She traced his ear with the tip of her finger. “It’s just a thought, Giles. I’m just saying that I wouldn’t immediately say no to having a baby… _your_ baby. I mean…if you wanted a baby. Do you even want kids?”

“I…didn’t think it would be an option for me. My life…I just didn’t give having children much thought.” He slid his hands to her thighs and exhaled slowly. “I wouldn’t be opposed to having children…at some point in the future.”

“Smooth…” She grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I wasn’t thinking about right now either.”

He stared at her for a moment, opening and then closing his mouth. She leaned back slightly, allowing her thumb to slide along the collar of his shirt.

“What?” She asked, suddenly concerned that she’d said something wrong.

“You intend to spend the rest of your life with me…”

“Well, yeah. I’m sure I’ve said that before, haven’t I?” She swallowed nervously as he slowly shook his head. “I haven’t?”

“No…” He whispered, his fingers toying with her belt loop. 

“Oh. Is…that okay?”

He smiled and tugged her towards him. “My offer was not for a short-term lease.”

“Giles…”

“Of course, you still haven’t given me an answer regarding my offer.” He stated, leaning forward and placing a warm kiss on her throat. “I want this, Buffy. I want you here, with me…”

He paused and lifted his head to look into her eyes. “That wasn’t meant to sound as…disturbing and possessive as it did. I’m merely trying to say that I honestly want to share my life and my home with you.”

“In perpetuum…” She replied with a smile, running her fingers through his hair. 

He tilted his head slightly, but said nothing.

“Is that right?” She asked softly.

Her smile grew as he nodded. “Yes. Well, I hope so – however, I suppose it depends on your intended meaning.”

“Forever is what I meant. This isn’t a short-term lease thing for me either.” She rolled her eyes at herself and sighed. “And that’s probably one of the least romantic things I’ve ever said.”

“Oh, I don’t know…I wouldn’t say that at all.”

“What _would_ you say?”

“Will you move in with me?” He asked again, smiling as she furrowed her brow. “Technically, you still haven’t given me an answer.”

“Are you sure?”

He shook his head lightly in amusement, his eyes sparkling. “Just how many times are you going to insist I ask before you actually answer? Yes, love…I’m sure. I’m one hundred percent sure. I want all of the amazing, romantic things that go along with living with someone – as well as all of the annoying, frustrating, near-rage inducing things.”

“Well, that makes it sound like a fun adventure…” She mumbled.

He smiled adoringly at her. “My point is, Buffy…I want everything with you, good and bad, happy and sad, amusing and terrifying…everything.”

“How can I say no to that?”

“Well, I’m hoping you won’t.”

She smiled slowly at him and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s give this living together thing a go and see what happens.”

He laughed and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. “That doesn’t sound like tempting fate at all.”

“I’d rather tempt you…” She gestured towards the stairs with a tilt of her head. “Remember that feeling from earlier I was telling you about?”

“In perpetuum?”

She offered him a smile of adoration and lovingly stroked his jaw with her fingertips. “That too…but, I was talking about the other major one.”

When he merely stared at her, she shifted on his lap…purposely pressing against his groin. She smiled broadly as he inhaled sharply. 

“Ah… _that_ feeling…”

“Mm-hm…” She murmured, holding on to him as he maneuvered enough to be able to stand without letting her go. 

“So…” He began as he carefully carried her up the stairs. “Are you learning Latin? Or just certain phrases?”

“I’ll leave the Latin to you.” She laughed. “But, if you have some choice phrases you want to teach me…I’m happy to learn.”

He grinned adorably at her and hurried up the stairs. 

He was sure he could come up with some perfectly acceptable phrases to teach her…

~ End


End file.
